


Splotched

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: DarkBang2020, Established Relationship, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Torture, Yusuke POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Everything was doing just fine with the Daybreakers groups. They had been taking on jobs, growing stronger together and trying their best to learn about the secrets of Mementos. Then something grabbed Joker and Yusuke realized that there were things Akira knew that they didn't. They needed to get him back no matter what it took.~Hopefully weekly updates~
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 24





	Splotched

“The way you blend in is actually surprising.” Yusuke gently took the useless glasses from Akira’s face so he could see him clearly. That earned him a wide grin that was more suited to _‘Joker’_ than the studious student façade that Akira tended to take on when they were walking around Tokyo.

“I’ve had a lot of practice at working at this.” Akira laughed softly as he took the glasses from Yusuke’s grip. He slipped them into the collar of his shirt as he rested back against the wall he had been propped again. “Besides, one thing that I’ve learned during this entire thing is how easy it is to be invisible. People don’t really want to notice others. As long as you don’t alarm them too much or stray out their perception of normal, they’ll never even notice you.”

“I think we’ve had this conversation before.” Yusuke admitted slowly. “When we talked about what people see correct? You were testing your theory on schools. What the adults would see.” It had been a nice day to watch others while in the underground with Akira.

“Exactly.” Akira laughed as Morgana emerged from his bag. “Recall how I said that the features will never matter what mattered was the school? Some things might stick out. Like brown hair, coloured hair or untidy attire but only if the majority of the students are a certain way. If a school has a sloppy reputation the one to be noticed will be the ones sticking to the code.”

“Yes.” Yusuke agreed. “We noticed that when we went for food. The ones that caught the most attention from my school would be those that didn’t stick to the uniform… like myself.” He finished while Akira smiled at him. “However, I think I stick out for different ways as well… annoying ways.”

“You can’t hide such a pretty face.” Akira used the hand that was hidden by Yusuke’s figure to gently touch his face. “It would be a shame. I would understand but if I have to suffer along with everyone else then maybe it is not a bad thing after all.”

“You make fun of me.” Yusuke muttered and Akira laughed. “Has he been like this all day Morgana?” He asked. Morgana poked his head out once again before he gave Akira a look.

“Since class.” Morgana confirmed. “And then he didn’t have anywhere to burn the energy. No work and no one wants to hang out and make him burn off all the giddiness that he has. Joker’s ridiculous.”

“If you are referring to class then I can assume that you took the teacher by surprise that you were talking to me about?” Akira’s bright grin made Yusuke shake his head. “You test people Akira.”

“They test me first…” Akira said slowly. “Besides it gave the class a shock when I dodged the chalk. I wasn’t even thinking about it so I can’t really be blamed.” His smiling face made Yusuke lose track for a moment. Akira was one to relax among them but when he truly smiled all Yusuke could think about was to capture that smile somehow. “Next class shall be a bit entertaining.”

“You truly are…” Yusuke shook his head. “We should be on our way… we do have something to discuss don’t we?” He watched Akira pack parts of himself away at his words. The leader, Joker came out in his eyes before he glanced around them. He pushed himself away from the wall smoothly before he nodded to the ticket stations.

“Something we need to see.” Akira said softly. “I’ll cover you. Ann and I caught a glimpse last time but I need your eyes so we can make certain this time. We might have a big job on our hands Yusuke. With me?”

“As if I would do anything else.” Yusuke fell into step beside Akira. They had walked this road so many times but the feeling to them right now was the same one that lingered when he followed Akira’s lead in the metaverse.

X

“We’re bogged down with requests.” Ann muttered as she leaned against the railing. “And these are serious ones too. Where we go is everyone’s palace so when we take care of these things while exploring Mementos it helps us but… there are so many. Why are there so many requests? Even after we filter out the ones that are-“

“Call it what it is.” Ryuji was backing the glass and watching people pass them by on the walkway. “Bullshit request. Trolls and jokes. Even after Mishima does his thing there are still plenty of requests that are just jokes.” He muttered. “But man, I’d like to know more about this shit. It’s just crazy how there are shadows and well… us.”

“I’ve been doing some reading lately.” Akira took the unopened bag of chips from Ryuji before he opened it. He too a few and handed it right back. “Well Morgana and I have been doing some reading lately. When we have the time. If we catch a good seat on the subway and if we have a moment between work and class. As Ann said we are rather busy right now. It’s actually sort of worrying.” He admitted softly. “It makes me wonder if something is up.”

“Don’t be getting too paranoid now Joker.” Ryuji muttered before he sighed. “But we have so many requests I have no idea how we’re supposed to do them all and do the investigations for pretty much everything else. Right Ann? I swear I turn around and I hear about more people being shady or doing some really low-down stuff.”

“Ugh that bullying case and the producer case.” Ann shuddered. “And there’s more out there. At least thanks to Yusuke we can take on cases that aren’t so close to us. Since we debuted at Shujin I’ve been worried about us being tracked down.”

“I’ve been worried about that as well but considering it is the metaverse.” Akira said softly. “We’re safe to a point. “Morgana and I have been trying to understand pretty much everything. We know that the more the public sees us and thinks about us the further we can explore. That works in our favour but I’ve been thinking about shadows and the things we see. About me.” Akira admitted. “I get the feeling that if we look at things, we might find something.”

“What the shadow said is still bothering you right? Because it wasn’t just Madarame.” Ryuji said softly. “Yusuke you’re thinking it too right? That there’s something else going on in the metaverse.”

“So far the only people we can interrogate are shadows. That limits us.” Yusuke admitted. “But I do think that there is a chance that we are not alone. This is bigger than it seems. Don’t forget that Morgana came to you without memories but knowing how this entire thing works.”

“There’s a bigger picture.” Akira said softly. “Which is why we can’t get carried away.” He glanced towards the ceiling and smiled. “So for now let’s do our best and keep our heads about the water that is all that we can really do at this time. So that means back to the requests. Everyone is good on those?”

“If you want to go now, we can go now.” Ann laughed and Ryuji nodded.

“Well let’s eat first then tackle some of these requests.” Akira murmured. “Yusuke?”

“I’m with you.” Yusuke nodded. They glanced around themselves easily before they stepped off together. “Whatever we eat I would like tea with it.”

X

“Akira.” Yusuke gently moved the book that Akira had fallen asleep with on his face. When Boss Sojiro had waved him on upstairs he had happily done so. He usually liked to sit and have a conversation with the man but he had not seen Akira for a while and the need to see him had thrummed in his veins.

To find Akira with his feet up the book on his face and Morgana curled up in his lap only warmed Yusuke’s heart and told him just how hard Akira had been at work for all of their sakes. There was the research that he did. There were the tools that he did and the training. The leader of the phantom thieves stretched himself so thin for their sake and he wore that cocky grin while he did it.

“You tell us to take it easy but what of you?” Yusuke whispered as he saved the page that Akira had left the book open at. He gave a glance towards the cover noting the book was from the local library before he studied Akira’s sleeping face. “You’ve been studying personas again?” He had noted the increase of folk tales and studies around Akira but this showed that Akira truly for their sake and Morgana was trying to get to the bottom of this.

Akira had been trying to understand Mementos and palaces better for their sakes. The fear of ruining someone’s life haunted Akira. Yusuke knew that well because he saw it tore him apart waiting to make sure that the change of heart was just that and nothing happened to the person that they went to change.

There was always that percent of uncertainty, Yusuke knew that well but he knew that Akira worked hard for all of their sakes so that they could continue as they were. So Akira devoured studies in his spare time for their sake. So he could be a better leader. That only told Yusuke that there was no one better for the task.

“But you need to let us help you sometimes.” Yusuke said softly as he contemplated Akira. He glanced at Morgana who was tightly curled up in Akira’s lap. “You try your best but he is not easily slowed or controlled. I’m learning that.” Yusuke admitted as he moved to the bed. He had to arrange the cover so that Morgana was not smothered but he managed to cover the both of them and Akira’s legs. One shoulder was left uncovered but Morgana was able to breathe so Yusuke considered it a job well done. “I guess I’ll just partake of your company silently.” He laughed to himself.

He sat by the desk and glanced at where Akira slumbered before he took out the toolkit. He knew that Akira tended to work on it during the nights and he had helped a time or too. He made a few lockpicks before he picked up his sketchpad.

He sketched the simple room and Akira asleep in the middle of it in silence. The minutes continued on as he captured his posture and Morgana sleeping easily on his lap. Yusuke sketched with a smile before he noted the shadows in the room.

“A sleep that was needed right Joker?” Yusuke said softly as he got to his feet. He kissed Akira’s forehead softly before he glanced around the room. He left a simple note to inform Akira that he had been there before he went down the stairs.

“I didn’t hear anything were you studying?” Boss Sojiro questioned as Yusuke paused by the counter. “Didn’t even hear the cat.”

“He was asleep.” Yusuke smiled before he ripped out the sketch he had done while watching Akira. “Even he needs to take a rest now and again. It was pleasant to rest a bit even if he was sleeping nearby.”

“That boy works crazy hard.” Boss Sojiro took the paper with a smile. “Look at the two of them. Attached at the hip. What he does the cat does and where he goes the cat goes. Can’t see one without the other. You can stay the night I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“I was thinking that I need to get back to the dorm.” Yusuke smiled. “A quiet break was what I needed. Right now, I feel as though I can paint something. My supplies are at the dorm.”

“He’ll be upset that he slept past your visit.” Boss Sojiro smiled at the ceiling. “Crazy kid. Safe journey back Yusuke. When you next come back come and sit and have a drink with me okay?” Yusuke quietly agreed as he left. He inhaled the evening air before he turned towards the train station. He had a refill of Akira. Not the one he had been expecting but it felt good all the same.

X

“Akira?” Yusuke had been sketching him while Akira had been watching the small television with Morgana but somehow… it felt as though Akira’s interest had slipped away from what he was hearing a bit. “Are you paying attention?” He asked and he watched Akira visibly come back to awareness. “Akira?”

“Just was thinking about something. Seeing some patterns.” Akira stretched before he turned to Yusuke. “Want me to make something?”

“Patterns?” Yusuke pressed and that earned him a smile. “You have been working on your various theories again? What have you discovered or think that you’ve discovered?” Akira’s eyes were dancing at him so Yusuke put away his sketchpad and shook his head. “Joker.”

“I’ve been thinking that I need to ask some more questions.” Akira said softly. “I’ve been thinking this entire time that we don’t know how this works but that isn’t exactly true. This app that just appears on our phone. Why does it appear and why are we different from the others? There are so many people out there like us. Why us or does everyone have the ability to walk the metaverse?”

“You’re trying to say that you think there may be other users?” Yusuke murmured. “In the metaverse?”

“Maybe they aren’t in Tokyo but I think that they exist. Think about it. This isn’t something you can just speak on and when I think about the things that simply can’t be explained in the world. When I think about things that must have gone unreported and undiscovered it makes you think… there is a little that we know but someone must have the full the story.”

“You don’t think.” Yusuke whispered. “You _know_ that we’re not alone.” He slipped to his feet before he joined Akira. “In Mementos? As we fight? Have you seen something? Others that have gone deeper than us?” The thought of others fighting made him tense up. “Where could they be and what do they even want.” He muttered before he met Akira’s gaze. “When did you-“ The books. “You think you’ve found another persona user?”

“Not exactly but I think that I have to ask someone a few more questions. The thing that we do and the way that world changes based on the things we do outside of it.” Akira looked at his hands for a few moments. “Did you know? The more people I meet. The more people that I observe and get to know the stronger our team is.”

“I keep saying that you’re different to everyone else but you don’t exactly listen Joker.” Morgana hopped onto the table and curled his tail around himself. Akira tossed the cat an amused expression before he winked at Yusuke. Yusuke would have smiled but he saw the heaviness in Akira’s gaze. “That’s why you’re our leader. You figure these things out and you make the world work for you.”

“None of you can do what I do.” Akira said softly. “The thought of having another persona inside of you. It shouldn’t be possible but I can do it.” He said softly. “It was just a few that I could manage but you know how many I can hold inside of me right now? Fifteen.” He said softly and Yusuke swallowed. He had known that Akira could hold shadows inside of himself. Make them fight for him. He knew there had been a limit but it seemed as though-

“Are you increasing your limits?” he questioned and Akira nodded slowly. “How?” Was it training? “Do you have to come to some sort of understanding with the shadows or yourself?” he had been by Akira’s side but now he had to wonder. “How exactly does it work or-“ He eyed Akira slowly before he looked him over again. “Akira do you even know how it works?”

“I’m learning as we go along.” Akira’s dry tone tugged at Yusuke. “We meet shadows and we see new shadows. We fight and improve and then sometimes it… it feels like something unlocks in me. Like I was always able to do it but now I’m ready?” He pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead. “I’m running along and sometimes it feels as though I have no idea what I’m doing.” He murmured. “I just keep you guys as safe as I can and work because this is what we need to do.”

“There’s so much we don’t understand. So much that I don’t even know.” Morgana admitted. “But Joker’s the strangest thing- I don’t think there’s ever been something like Akira before. If there is I don’t think I was exposed to it… I think. I mean I get what he’s doing most of the time.”

“Maybe you were born with the potential but something put limits on you.” Yusuke said softly. “Have you thought about that? That there could be something that governs us all and they- set limits on you.”

“I did think about that. I do think about that.” Akira drew up his feet before he smiled. “It’s why I ask so many questions and I work so hard to make sure that we will be okay. We have to go into Mementos no matter what. I have to keep my head down because of my record. I have to help people. I can’t leave them alone.” He said softly. “So many things Yusuke. So many things we have to do but one thing for certain.” He glanced back at the television. “It’s impossible for any of us to be alone.”

“You mean others like us.” Yusuke murmured. “And if there are others like us…” He frowned. “What can they do these other persona users? If being able to activate your persona is a rare gift where are they and what are they doing with the gift?”

“I guess it depends on the type of person that they are.” Akira murmured. “But shadows speak the truth. A few of the requests have led us to shadows that know that there are others around. Remember that shadow that gave us some trouble?”

“The politician’s assistant.” He had left a particularly bad taste in Yusuke’s mouth. “A bit more and he would have developed a palace of his own.”

“Exactly.” Akira murmured. “He talked about research. About programs. I think this is bigger than anything we can imagine. He or at least his shadow knew that there were people in mementos.”

“People like what.” Yusuke said softly, he watched Akira’s gaze go back to the television. “Akira?”

“I think people… I think there may be people like me.” He said softly. “Wild cards and shadow tamers but I can’t be positive yet. What I do know is that the shadows have been particularly chatty in mementos. I thought they only got mouthy in palaces.”

“I- I thought so too.” Morgana murmured. “You think that something is up?” Akira tossed Morgana an amused glance before he turned to Yusuke.

“I know something is up. So for now I have a few questions to ask…” His eyes went distant. “A few errands to run but I think.” He said softly. “I just might get the answers that I’m seeking. It’s driving me crazy the metaverse. It’s great and all but I wonder so much about it. Time just seems to stand still sometimes but it reflects so much of the true world.” He closed his eyes and Yusuke marvelled at the way the shadows in the room made Akira much larger. “And we have no idea what’s at the centre of it all.”

X

“The clinic?” Yusuke asked when he saw Akira check his phone and grab his jacket. “That doctor that you seek help from is a big help but are you certain that she won’t speak out? Sometimes we have bruises Akira.”

“She’s a good person.” Akira smoothed over his jacket before he reached for his bag. He and Morgana exchanged a long stare before Akira opened the bag and Morgana hopped in. “She’s being hassled a bit by people from her old job. She’s smart though. Smart and hard working. She doesn’t deserve the stuff that she’s gotten but that’s how the world wants to work sometimes.” Akira shook his head. “She’s better than half the people I’ve seen in the same profession. She deserves a chance but I think she’s too scared to take it.”

“If things are the way that you say…” Yusuke said softly. “One can’t blame her. One as dedicated as her… whatever it was must have struck a hard blow.” He wrapped hs arms around his knees as he watched Akira slide his phone into his pocket. “Will you be long?”

“I don’t think she’s going to make me swallow anything strange.” Akira made a face. “We might end up just talking or something but she does give me discounts on things we need. An hour… no more so you can go back to sleep.” He leaned onto the bed and the kiss he gave Yusuke only made him bunch his hand into Akira’s hair so he could kiss him properly. “Yusuke.” Akira sighed before he pulled back. “Take a nap.”

“I’ll try.” Yusuke admitted as he watched Akira and Morgana leave. “Although how I’m supposed to take it so easy when you push yourself I’ll never know.” He glanced towards the desk and the book that Akira had left out. “All of us have to do our part Akira not just you.”

His body was not pleading for rest so he slid out of bed and sat at the worktable. The book at the side was full of Akira’s notes about making tools for the phantom thieves. Plenty of observations and things that Akira had noted and wanted to try. Things that he was suspicious about.

“Always working for our sakes.” Yusuke closed his eyes before he sighed out slowly. He had added a few things that he had observed for Akira’s sake and his own. Ann and Ryuji had passed on their observations and Akira had obviously been using them.

New tools were in the making. New items were listed as testers for their sakes. Akira noted all of their gear and the uses that they had. He studied everything in the metaverse and before he pawned them off he tried to find other uses for them. He was hard at work for their sakes.

“You would have made an amazing general or even king in another time.” Yusuke’s fingers traced the tools in the box before he reached for the materials that Akira had stored. He liked to lend a hand when he could and he knew that he was not the only one. All of them tried to lend a hand when they could because they noticed how Akira usually moved on his own first. “But you do need to rely on us.”

Akira had been hard at work making rings for them so Yusuke left those alone. The way that Akira crafted such things. He poured so many different materials into it that honestly no matter how often Yusuke poured over the files he had no real idea how Akira’s mind was working for such a thing. Akira was truly amazing.

He only had a certain amount of time to lend a hand until Akira returned however. After working for a bit maybe Yusuke would be in the mood to take another nap. Only if Akira decided to join him in sleep however. Yusuke was not a fan of having to sleep alone when he knew that he did not have to. At least that was the person he realized he was quickly turning out to be.

X

“I can think of many things to say.” Yusuke shook his head as Akira grinned up at him. “Is this even the time?” He tried to tease as Akira tugged him ahead. “Akira.” The night chill did not bother him and it did not bother Akira either. “Joker.”

“Is my code name not my name.” Akira flashed another grin at him before he used Yusuke’s hand to tug him closer. “No one’s around and the night feels like ours. Doesn’t it feel like ours Yusuke?” He said softly. It was hard to look away from the conviction in those eyes. It was hard to break that gaze.

When Akira got like this he felt so much lighter. He smiled in ways that Yusuke knew that only the phantom thieves got to see. He had yet to pinpoint what made Akira behave in such ways but he did know that this cheerful Akira was only for them.

He still had no real idea what another trip into Mementos could do to make Akira behave in such a way but he found himself entranced by it. The laughter in Akira’s eyes. The looseness in his body. These were things that he found himself caught by. He wanted to capture it on canvas. He wanted to see such things in his paintings and he knew that to say so would only make Akira laugh. He couldn’t help himself though. Yusuke tugged Akira back right there on the street of Yongen as Akira smiled up at him. He brought Akira’s hand to his mouth before he flipped his grip and kissed the inside of his wrist.

Akira liked affection and PDA. Yusuke would have never really known on a glance but now that he did know he did his best to meet Akira halfway. He did his best to show what he was feeling and what he thought.

Joker was someone that Yusuke would take a knee for. Akira was the one he gave his love and dedication to. “You truly glow in the light.” Yusuke admitted. He watched the smile spread across Akira’s face and sighed. “You’re beautiful. So very cocky and so very beautiful.”

“Such praise and such facts.” Akira pressed himself closer until they were hidden under the awning of a closed shop. “When I’m with you like this Yusuke. Not much I can think about except how much I want to be with you. Every single time you fight by my side.” Akira’s free hand touched Yusuke’s face softly. Almost reverently. “I’m so glad that I got to meet you.”

“I feel the same way.” The fingertips were so soft against his face. Yusuke caught the hand and leaned into it. “I’m so thankful that I got to meet you Akira.” He smiled and shook his head. “The way your eyes dance right now. I can tell that you’re up to something in that head of yours.”

“I like feeling like this.” Akira switched them so it was Yusuke with his back to the wall. Then it was Akira leaning close with low laughter. “I just like how we are. I like how this works.” He whispered before he kissed him. Yusuke closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. Before Akira he thought such things were beyond him. Now he knew he just needed to find Akira.

X

“Joker! Joker!” Ryuji had Morgana in a tight hold to keep him away. Yusuke held Ann with one hand and with the other he held his useless sword. His heart was pounding as he stared at the scene. Just a few days ago he and Akira had walked the streets of Yongen. Just a few days ago they had flirted and kissed under the cover of darkness.

“Let Joker go!” Ann yelled at the shadow. Only knowledge that they would be making things worse kept Yusuke from letting Ann go. It had to be the same for Ryuji. “Joker!”

The shadow that had taken them by surprise had split into two. One held Akira from behind his arms bent at an angle that hurt Yusuke’s soul. The other shadow only gave them a look as he stepped closer to the ink portal that had confused them when they reached the floor.

“The Joker that the world knows is nothing like this. You’re on the wrong side for that.” Yusuke snarled when the shadow cupped Akira’s cheek. “You’re good though. Little wild card. How well do you know your own soul?”

“Well enough to know the games you like to play.” Akira looked pained as he was dragged back. “What-“

“You’re smart.” The shadow holding him glanced at the rest of them. Ryuji and Morgana inched closer and Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief when Ryuji grabbed Ann’s arm and Morgana followed suit. “Too smart.”

“The burdens that I have to bear.” Akira’s tone was joking but his words spiralled into a cry of pain when the first hulking shadow kicked him in the stomach.

“Get your hands off of him!” Yusuke’s slash should have taken off the first shadow’s head but the shadow split into two once more. “Demons!”

“You can say that.” The shadow laughed as they inched closer to the portal. “You think little ones like you have real power? You’re just babies that don’t know anything. Except for him.” Yusuke cried out when Akira was thrown into the dark portal. “There’s an entire sea that you’re too green to even wade in. Your ‘ _Joker’_ picked up the slack for you. Saving humans? Saving people? That’s the truth you want to cling to?”

“Joker!” Yusuke was too late to stop them from disappearing but the portal remained. He tried to touch it. Tried to trace the symbols only to jerk his hand back at the feeling and the sound. “Joker-“

“Before you jump on in, we need to think really quick.” Ryuji’s voice cut through Yusuke’s frantic thoughts. “Come on man. Of course we’re going after our guy but we can’t just hop on in. How the hell are we going to get back? What the hell is even going on?”

“Joker-“ Ann’s hand touched the portal. “They were going for him from the start. They… have they been watching us down here?”

“The only explanation that we’ve got.” Ryuji muttered. “They faked a take down to get him off guard.”

“He said we weren’t the only ones.” Morgana said softly. “Now we know for sure but that-“ He swallowed as he touched the portal. “That isn’t mementos. Mementos is everyone’s palace. This is something else.”

“I don’t care what it is.” Yusuke hissed. “I’m going to find him.” Just a few hours ago they had held hands and felt complete and now Akira was gone. “They can’t have him.” Even if he had to rip apart the clouds and heaven to find him.


End file.
